


St. Xocolatl's Day

by CalorisBerlioz



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalorisBerlioz/pseuds/CalorisBerlioz
Summary: Yuki prepares chocolate for the one she appreciates most on St. Xocolatl's Day, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	St. Xocolatl's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a summary of episode 2, only Zero receives chocolate instead of Kaname. It doesn't change enough to count as a fix-it but it's something I thought needed fixed.

The day before St. Xocolatl’s Day, as per usual, bordered on being a waking nightmare. The Day Class’s rowdiness was an expected part of routine, but absolutely nothing could prepare the disciplinary committee for the all-out war they raged against the moon dorm gate. All day the girls refused to focus on their work and one pair had found the courage to attempt to scale the wall to the moon dorms. When warned by Zero that further misconduct could get the holiday banned, the girls became inconsolable. Yuki spent the afternoon chastising students and chasing them away from the Night Class. If the problem was limited to female students it may have been manageable, but even the male students had pitched in on the drama. While the girls whispered excitedly about who they were giving their chocolates to, the boys bemoaned their lack of presents and tended the fires of each others’ low self esteem. Zero repeatedly found himself roped into discussions by boys betting on him being the saving grace of the Day Class and girls either too nervous to give him chocolates or too afraid of him to consider. None of this worked in Yuki’s favour. To add further hurdles, the Headmaster had called the disciplinary committee into his office to lecture them on the importance of maintaining peace during the following day - as if they’d needed a reminder - and his speech invariably led him to gushing on the Night Class, much to Zero’s chagrin. Yuki was exhausted by the end of the day.

But even so, she had something she needed to do.

When she’d thought nobody was looking, she’d snagged a recipe for St. Xocolatl chocolate from a magazine she’d purchased in town. She’d smuggled all the ingredients necessary back to the school without Zero noticing, and now all she had to do was put them together. She set to work diligently.

Pep-talking as she worked, complications arose sometime between arranging all the pots and bowls and adding in the first ingredients. Everything clattered to the floor in a spectacular mess. She froze for a moment expecting Zero to investigate, but relaxed when he never came. Was it sanitary to use bowls that had fallen on the floor without washing them first? She gave them a rinse just in case. For three hours she worked at making the chocolate.

All she made was a mess.

The clock had just struck midnight when she stepped back from the counter and realised that the only thing she feared more than giving the chocolate to its intended recipient was asking them to eat it. She wouldn’t put it near her mouth if she was offered all the money in the world. But it was officially St. Xocolatl’s Day, and she doubted she’d find time to purchase more ingredients and try again. Disappointed, but not defeated, she retired to her dorm.

\-----

The chaos of St. Xocolatl’s Day mirrored the chaos of its eve. There was so much pushing and screaming and slapping - and one student had attempted to bite her - that by the end of the day Yuki barely had anything to say to Kaname as he passed by. It was hard to believe that a mere minute before the Night Class had arrived, the neat lines of Day Class girls had been engaged in bloodshed. The exchange went about as well as it could have, given that Aido had breached conduct by asking about a girl’s blood type, and Zero just… stood there. Not helping.

The green box of chocolate she’d made remained in her pocket. Kaname gave her a simple thank you that she barely registered before disappearing with the rest of the Night Class and her stomach plummeted. Zero noticed this from a distance and somehow deepened the scowl on his face. Yuki was feeling dejected. Of course, exhaustion took some of the sting out, but the day didn’t feel complete, and there wasn’t much she could do to make up for it. When she turned to speak with Zero, he was gone.

Yuki immediately went looking for him. Zero was prone to wandering off like this, sometimes for hours at a time, and normally she was willing to back off until he was ready to return on his own because she assumed that these breaks were therapeutic for him. But they had patrol tonight, the sun was well on its way to setting, and she needed to finish what she set out to do. For the first time in nearly ten years, she was nervous about facing Zero. What if he laughed at her? Or got angry? Not even the courage she’d been scrounging up all day could dismiss his rough demeanor.

She wandered towards the stables. If all other places failed, she knew she could find him there. It was now or never.

As she approached, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The place had a depressingly heavy atmosphere. She hesitated behind a tree as her fingers clutched at the little green box.

“Whoever’s hiding, come out.”

Her heart stopped.

“Um, hey Zero…” she stuttered. He was standing with his back against the stable wall and facing away from her. When he heard her voice she thought she could see his shoulders relax, only to tense up again.

“Go away,” he barked.

“I wanted… Well,” she couldn’t find the proper words. The heavy atmosphere was really getting to her and she was already nervous.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the box in her hands, his eyes breaking at the apprehensive look on her face, before turning away again.

“Give it to him yourself.”

She stopped.

“What?”

“That’s for Kuran, isn’t it? Go give it to him yourself.”

So that was why Zero had run off. She suppressed a laugh at his foolishness before wordlessly grabbing his wrist and pressing the box into his hand.

“It’s for you.”

His eyes widened. He looked between her and the box as if expecting her to say “Surprise!” or “Gotcha!” and taking it back. Instead, she fixed him her warmest smile and squeezed his hand.

“I was scared to give it to you because… well,” she sighed as he opened the lid.

“You couldn’t do a quality check?” he deadpanned.

“Hey! It’s a lot of hard work! And it’s not like I could go out and get more stuff before－”

He cut her off with a hug. He drew her so close to his chest she could hear his heartbeat and smiled into the fabric of his jacket, her own arms wrapping around his torso. His usual smell of fresh hay was like a tranquiliser for her nerves.

“Thank you, Yuki,” he whispered. His arms tightened around her and she could hear his heartbeat accelerate a little. His chest rose and fell ever-so erratically. Was he going to cry..?

He gently pushed her away and pocketed the box.

“Come on. We have patrol.”

“Like you care, you’re always late,” Yuki jogged to keep up with him. “About the chocolate, we can run to town and get some better stuff when we’re done. I thought it’d be nicer to make it than to buy it from the store but it didn’t work out.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.”

His lips twitched into a ghost of a smile. She was thankful to have him with her, and even more thankful that he accepted the monstrous quality of her gift.

Evidently it meant more to him than she knew.


End file.
